Peacock vs. Cuphead
Peacock vs. Cuphead '''is Season 3 Episode 2 of Draconic Alchemist's One Minute Melees. Description Get ready for some classic cartoons, for these two inked-cel heroes are going at it for slapstick supremacy! What will happen when Peacock from Skullgirls takes on Cuphead? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! (Cue Main Menu; 0:00-0:10) Player 1 selects Peacock. Player 2 briefly highlights Harley Quinn, before moving over to Cuphead and choosing him. Ready? Yes. (Main Menu fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? The Fightin' Cyborg Gal The Runnin' and Gunnin' Man of Porstland An overhead view shows Cuphead walk up to an ominous building. A prompt appears. Peacock in... PARTY AT LAB ZERO Simple-'''Normal' '''Loading…' (Cue Fiery Frolic; 0:00-0:07) (Transition into Lab Zero, Cuphead pulling his shorts up as Peacock takes a puff and tosses her cigar behind her.) Peacock: “Y’know, I was lookin’ for a new coffee cup!” This will be an all-out bout! WALLOP!!! 60 (Fierey Frolic; 0:07-1:07) Peacock shoots out three bullets from her gun, which Cuphead dashes over. Right before he could land, Peacock takes a cannon out of nowhere, firing a cannonball into Cuphead, knocking him over. 57 Cuphead quickly gets back up and fires a stream of fire from his finger, constantly hitting Peacock. Peacock barely flinches as she dashes forward and stuffs Cuphead into a large sack before kicking him rapidly, the last kick sending him out. Cuphead rolls on the floor before charging a shot and firing, hitting Peacock back. Peacock immediately after sends her little bomb ally, George, out on a little car, which is used to ram right into Cuphead as he lays on the ground. 52 The explosion sends Cuphead back into the air, allowing him to land back on his feet. Cuphead quickly runs forward towards Peacock and uses the spread shot to quickly deal damage. Peacock, through the fire, manages to get up and stomp a suddenly appearing floorboard, knocking Cuphead into the air. Peacock leaps into the air and repeatedly kicks Cuphead before shoving a mallet in his face, launching him to the other side of the room. 45 Peacock shoots several series of three bullets. Cuphead dashes over the bullets, parrying one that is inexplicably pink to keep himself in the air. Before he could finally get up close, Peacock sends George out in a little plane, which blows up and sends Cuphead back into another bullet. 40 Cuphead quickly jumps up and sends large triangles all around him, which smack Peacock onto the ground. Cuphead shoots several bouncing shots, continuing to beat on Peacock as she’s down. Peacock suddenly disappears through a hole appearing on the floor before springing back up behind Cuphead with a pie to the face, immediately followed by springing a board up from underneath him. 35 As Cuphead is briefly sent flying, he is suddenly brought back down by a heavy weight dropping on him. He springs back up, but Peacock steps on his toes and boxes him like a bobbing boxing toy, with Cuphead swinging back towards Peacock hit after hit, hook after hook, before Peacock rapidly punches right in front of her, beating Cuphead over and over. Peacock finishes by stepping off and giving a big uppercut. 28 While in midair, Cuphead fires several basic shots, half of which squarely hit Peacock in the chest. Peacock is able to take out her gun during this, however, and fires several bullets. Cuphead parries off of the ones that are pink as he switches over to the homing shot, firing as he survives through the bullethell. 22 Peacock continues to take damage as she stops firing, letting Cuphead land. Peacock quickly rushes forward and slides on the ground into Cuphead, all while casually strumming a banjo… which she soon grabs by the neck and uses to bash Cuphead repeatedly. 17 Peacock slams Cuphead with the banjo one more time, sending him flying a few feet away. Peacock slams Lenny, a big, fat, near-immobile bomb onto the ground. Several eyes appear behind her, all of which fire into Lenny, pushing it towards Cuphead. 15 Cuphead points the top of his cup head towards Lenny and unleashes a whirlwind of drink, creating a counterpush on Lenny. 13 Lenny explodes right in the middle of the two fighters, harming nobody. Cuphead sighs of relief, just for Peacock to appear behind him, winding her foot for a big kick to the butt. 10 Right as the kick comes out, Cuphead jumps forward and fires several shots that fly backwards. 8'' Peacock gets pelted by the fire, getting knocked back more and more. ''6 Peacocks jumps up and dashes forward, swinging a mallet down at Cuphead. 4'' Cuphead barely grabs the mallet mid-swing, taking it away and slamming it into Peacock’s cheek. ''2 As Peacock falls down, Cuphead charges another charge shot. 1'' Peacock springs back up, just for the charge shot to make the final hit. '''A KNOCKOUT!!!' Peacock falls to the ground as Cuphead sighs in relief. The scene fades out. Results (Cue Victory Tune) This melee's winner is... Cuphead!Category:Studio MDHR vs. Lab Zero themed One Minute Melees Category:Skullgirls vs. Cuphead themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees